


Nemesis

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Adventure, Awkwardness, Bicycles, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Wipeout - Freeform, face plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Another tumblr prompt from ages ago.Lestat has never used a bicycle before, motorbikes were the closest thing he'd used. When the coven decide to take a ride down to the night island beach he finds a great friend in Daniel who not only teaches him to ride a bike but also how to take a joke.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nemesis

‘Oh come on Lestat, the fledgling are all so excited…’ Louis coaxed his maker into a warm jacket.

Lestat huffed. ‘I don’t see why we can’t fly or drive.’

‘Because this is more scenic and it’s good for the soul!’ Louis led him out the front door to where David, Quinn, Mona, Daniel, Armand, Marius, Benjy and Sybelle were waiting.

They were waiting with Lestats arch nemesis. He approached his untrustworthy metal beast.

‘Stupid bicycle.’ He muttered.

Lestat watched the rest of them make themselves comfy on their bikes and he tried to copy them. They set off at a steady pace, the plan was to go from Armands night island home all the way to the beachfront. Lestat kept having to put his feet on the floor to prevent himself from falling off. He was straggling behind the rest, even Marius was able to ride the damned things. Lestat wasn’t jealous, not at all.

Daniel circled back to him and cycled in line with him. ‘You alright Lestat?’

‘Fine.’ He said through his teeth.

Lestat wobbled and put his left foot on the floor so he wouldn’t fall right onto Daniel. Daniel stopped as well and chuckled.

‘Haven’t you ever ridden a bike before?’

Lestat gave him a filthy look.

‘Right….look who I’m talking to…okay first, you need to relax it’s supposed to be fun!’ Daniel watched Lestat remount. ‘Second keep your feet on the pedals and keep pedaling, don’t stop unless you want to slow down. Keep your hands facing forward and watch what the ground looks like.’

They set off slowly and Lestat kept his eyes on the road. Daniel laughed and pet his shoulder.

‘You’re doing great see?’

Lestat felt a bit better, he wasn’t so wobbly anymore. He looked up towards their group and grinned. ‘I’ll race you to the group!’

Daniel paled. ‘No Lestat wait you still haven’t got the-!’

But Lestat was off and Daniel had to rush after him. They passed the group and Lestat misjudged his speed versus how far away the beach was from the road. He promptly hit the fence and face-planted into the sand. Daniel being the good friend he was rolled his eyes and made it look as though he’d made the same mistake. Daniel planted himself right next to Lestat and they both sat spitting out sand.

The rest were laughing hysterically.

‘Well done Lestat!’ Armand jeered. ‘How’s the sand taste?’

Lestat scowled at him and was about to say something rude.

Daniel interjected and laughed at his maker. ‘Well boss why don’t you kiss him and find out if you want to know so badly?’

The laughter was now directed at Armand, he pouted under their jokes petulantly. Lestat nudged Daniel with his shoulder discreetly and communicated silently.

_‘Thank you Danny….’_

_‘Anytime Lestat!’_

They grinned at each other and righted themselves. The group played along the beach for a few hours, they built sandcastles, picked up seashells and dared each other to go swim in the icy waters. While the rest were distracted Louis went to chat with Daniel.

‘Thank you for taking the joke off him, he’d never agree to do this again otherwise.’ Louis hugged his friend.

‘It was nothing, a guy has to do what a guy has to do when his friend needs help.’

‘I’m glad you count him as your friend, especially after he forced you to demean yourself so spectacularly!’ Louis laughed politely.

Daniel groaned and slapped his forehead. ‘I know! I’m such a sucker for a pretty boy in need!!’

‘Indeed you are.’ Louis walked away with one last playful wink.


End file.
